puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Victims
On this page you will find the victims that each puppet has injured and killed. Toulon's puppets | |- | | Tunneler eysclosed.png|Tunneler|link=Tunneler | Pm2deth1frgrgrg.png|Nazi Driver (Toulon's Revenge, drilled through the back and out through the chest) GageHubbard1.png|Buta (Axis of Evil, drilled through the top of head) RisingPuppet1.png|SS Nazi (Axis Rising, drilled through the forehead) Nizguard1.png|Nazi Guard (Axis Termination, drilled through the top of head) Fanpaid23.png|Nazi Guard (Axis Termination, drilled through the top of head) Drillmouth.png|Clarissa (Puppet Master & Eternity Comics, drilled through the mouth) Bobby12.png|Deputy Wayburn (Curse, drilled through the forehead) 71s1KDt8EIL._SL1200_.jpg|Patrick (Puppet Master II, drilled through the forehead) Jghjg.png|Totem #1 (Puppet Master IV, drilled through the stomach) Karl.png|Karl (Eternity Comics, drilled through the top of head) Helgadeth.png|Helga (Eternity Comics, drilled through the top of head) Akmeh.png|Ahmed El Eskander (Eternity Comics, drilled through the forehead) Halloweendead23.png|Skip (Action Lab Comics, drilled through the stomach) Deadteen123.png|Dean's friend #4 (Action Lab Comics, drilled through the chest) 0Actionlabdef123.png|Shane (Action Lab Comics, drilled through the mouth) 0Actionlabdef12.png|Rachel (Action Lab Comics, drilled through the mouth) Tunnelerkiller1.png|Tunneler's new human body (Action Lab Comics, drilled through the chin) 1actionlabdh1v.png|Criminal #2 (Action Lab Comics, fingers drilled causing him to fall to his death) 0actiondeths31.png|Dr. Jenn (Action Lab Comics, drilled through the throat) 0actiondeths31c1.png|Trent's Bodyguard #1 (Action Lab Comics, drilled through the forehead) 0actiondeths31c13.png|Trent's Bodyguard #2 (Action Lab Comics, drilled through the chest) 0actiondeths31c13xv.png|Trent's Manager (Action Lab Comics, drilled through the leg) 0actiondeths31c13x.png|Trent (Action Lab Comics, drilled through the mouth) 0acitonab12x.png|Sleeping Female (Action Lab Comics, drilled in the neck) 0acitonab12x3.png|Sleeping Male (Action Lab Comics, drilled in the stomach) NuDef123456.png|Man at Table (Action Lab Comics, drilled in the stomach) Hom tun kill guests.png|Hotel guest (Action Lab Comics, chest drilled) | |- | | Pinhead666.png|Pinhead|link=Pinhead | Pm2deth1gghh.png|Nazi Soldier (Toulon's Revenge, strangled) Shotinback3376.png|Coroner (Toulon's Revenge, strangled with a wire) Shotinback33.png|Nazi Soldier (Toulon's Revenge, brick thrown at face) Deadkrautt.png|Major Kraus (Toulon's Revenge, ash tray thrown at head, hand impaled with a hook and impaled with an axe) Arron2.png|Klaus (Axis of Evil, head crushed with a statue) Dedkabbre.png|Sturmbahnfurher Krabke (Axis Termination, strangled) DONTTOUCH1235.jpg|Theresa (Puppet Master, hit in the head with a poker) Deadpuppetma5sterchara1.png|Neil Gallagher (Puppet Master, neck broken) Deadpuppeededetmasterchara1.png|Camille (Puppet Master II, knocked out and killed off screen) Vsdeath123x.png|Erica's Henchman (VS, head bashed with metal fists) Dedcalton2.png|Hans Faulhaber (Eternity Comics, punched and scalp ripped off) Herrdoktorlol.png|Doktor (Eternity Comics, scalp ripped off) Halloweendead1.png|Kristen (Action Lab Comics, choked on an apple) Acitonlabdeths1.png|Pinhead's new human body (Action Lab Comics, punched, strangled, hit with objects, head smashed against wall) 1actionlabdh1.png|Criminal #1 (Action Lab Comics, hit with a stick and scalp ripped off) 00acitonlabdth1.png|Elise's husband (Action Lab Comics, punched and stabbed with a sharp object) 00acitndefs1.png|Anapa's Servant #1 (Action Lab Comics, head smashed with a wooden leg) 0acitonab12x3vvx.png|Muralla De Hierro (Action Lab Comics, head crushed) 0ActionLabComicDefs13.png|Kenny's Friend (Action Lab Comics, head crushed with a safe) NuDef123456criowe.png|Director Crowe (Action Lab Comics, stabbed in the eye) Double neck snap.png|Hotel guest (Action Lab Comics, neck snapped) Ph fignmer.png|Hotel guest (Action Lab Comics, eye impaled by his own finger) Itunes purchase (10).jpg|Jewish family member (The Littlest Reich, intestines pulled out) Itunes purchase (10).jpg|Jewish family member (The Littlest Reich, intestines pulled out) Itunes purchase (30).jpg|Nancy (The Littlest Reich, killed in a car) Itunes purchase (29).jpg|Candace (The Littlest Reich, decapitated) Head squeezed.jpg|Car park woman (The Littlest Reich, head crushed) Littlest itunes (42).jpg|Brian (The Littlest Reich, head crushed with an engine) Littlest itunes (26).jpg|Police officer (The Littlest Reich, arm ripped off) Hiding in tha closet.jpg|Travis (The Littlest Reich, killed off-screen) Littlest reich itune (21).jpg|Hotel guest (The Littlest Reich, beaten) | |- | | Jester666.png|Jester|link=Jester | Cowboys134.png|Sheriff Garvey (Curse, stabbed in the face) Zappd13b4.png|Jack Attack (VS, hit in the face with a mace) Acitonlabdeths1x.png|Jester's new human body (Action Lab Comics, punched, cut with cleavers) | |- | | Leech666.png|Leech Woman|link=Leech Woman | Ericstienrip.png|Lt. Eric Stein (Toulon's Revenge, blood drained by leeches) Leeches_killing_a_Nazi_soldier.png|Nazi Soldier (Toulon's choked on a leech) Leech123ddd.png|Nozoki-ya (Axis of Evil, choked on a leech) Leech123ssnaz.png|SS Guard (Axis Rising, choked on a leech) Aotherbaldguy.png|Nazi Guard (Axis Termination, choked on a leech) Blud66.png|Frank (Puppet Master & Eternity Comics, blood drained by leeches) Pm2deth1.png|Mathew (Puppet Master II, brains cut out of head with a knife) Hitleroyuthkd.png|Hitler Youth Child (Eternity Comics, blood drained by leeches) Merkdeath.png|Merk (Eternity Comics, attacked by a leech on the crotch which caused a car crash) Brunsdeath.png|Brunhilde (Eternity Comics, car crashed caused by Leech Woman killing the driver) Halloweendead2.png|Alice (Action Lab Comics, blood drained by leeches) Actionlabdeaths1.png|Leech Woman's new human body (Action Lab Comics, blood drained by leeches and drowned) 1actionlabdh1v3.png|Criminal #3 (Action Lab Comics, choked on a leech) LM fritz.png|Fritz (Action Lab Comics, blood drained) Leech slow kill guest2.png|Hotel guest (Action Lab Comics, blood drained) | |- | | Slick.png|Six-Shooter|link=Six-Shooter | Pm2deth1xefef.png|General Mulluer (Toulon's Revenge, shot multiple times) Shotinback.png|Nazi Soldier (Toulon's Revenge, shot multiple times) Nazibald.png|Nazi Guard (Axis Termination, shot in the face) Dedotm.png|Totem #2 (Puppet Master IV, tied up with a lasso and electrocuted) Zappd13.png|Security Guard #1 (VS, shot in the chest with a laser) Zappd.png|Security Guard #2 (VS, shot in the forehead with a laser) 0Actionlabdef1235x.png|Nick (Action Lab Comics, shot in the face) Bang1.png|Six-Shooter's new human body (Action Lab Comics, shot in the face) 1actionlabdh1v3x13.png|Museum Guard #1 (Action Lab Comics, shot in the chest) 1actionlabdh1v3x1.png|Museum Guard #2 (Action Lab Comics, shot in the head) 0acitonab12.png|Sleeping Female Child (Action Lab Comics, shot three times in the head) 0acitonab12.png|Sleeping Male Child (Action Lab Comics, shot three times in the head) 0acitonab12x3vv.png|Chaneque Mendoza (Action Lab Comics, shot in the head) NuDef1.png|Man at Table (Action Lab Comics, shot in the face) Adon six kill guests.png|Hotel guest (Action Lab Comics, shot in the face and chest) Adon six kill guests.png|Hotel guest (Action Lab Comics, shot in the face and chest) | |- | | Orient.png|Kahn|link=Kahn | Halloweendead2351.png|Lauren (Action Lab Comics, stabbed multiple times) 0acitonab1.png|Woman in the shower (Action Lab Comics, stabbed multiple times) 0acitonab12x3v.png|Libelula Azul (Action Lab Comics, stabbed in the stomach) NuDef12345.png|Man at Table (Action Lab Comics, throat slit) killed hom1.png|Homunculus #2 (Action Lab Comics, decapitated) | |- | | Cutout1.png|Torch|link=Torch | Pm2deth1yyyy.png|Billy (Puppet Master II, set on fire off screen) Pm2deth177.png|Martha (Puppet Master II, set on fire) Dummy.png|Toulon Mannequin (Puppet Master II, set on fire) JenningsA12.png|Dr. Jennings (Puppet Master V, set on fire) 0Actionlabdef1.png|Homeless Man (Action Lab Comics, set on fire) Actionlabdeaths1v463v.png|Store Customer (Action Lab Comics, set on fire) NuDef1234.png|Woman at Table (Action Lab Comics, set on fire) BClub.png|Book club members (Action Lab Comics, set on fire) BClub.png|Book club members (Action Lab Comics, set on fire) BClub.png|Book club members (Action Lab Comics, set on fire) Collec torch kill guests.png|Hotel guest (Action Lab Comics, burnt) Itunes purchase (18).jpg|Jewish man (The Littlest Reich, burnt) Tlr itune 9 (21).jpg|Jason Gottlieb (The Littlest Reich) Rachel Gottlieb1.jpg|Rachel Gottlieb (The Littlest Reich, burnt) hotel guest1.png|Hotel guest (The Littlest Reich, burnt) prayer sayser.png|Jewish hotel guest (The Littlest Reich, burnt) jenburg.png|Dr. Jenn's puppet (Action Lab Comics, burnt) Littlest reich itune (23).jpg|Hotel guest (The Littlest Reich, face burnt) | |- | | DecapBoots.png|Decapitron|link=Decapitron | Gibbs.png|Totem #3 (Puppet Master IV, exploded with electricity) Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvzedwwwbbdd334543355cfcded.png|King Totem (Puppet Master V, electrocuted and exploded) Actionlabdeaths1v.png|Decapitron's new human body (Action Lab Comics, electrocuted) 0actiondeths1.png|Todd Kinski (Action Lab Comics, electrocuted) Soul erase0.png|Kahn (Action Lab Comics, soul erased forever) Soul erase0.png|The Collection (Action Lab Comics, soul erased forever) Soul erase1.png|Mephisto (Action Lab Comics, soul erased forever) Soul erase1.png|Adon's puppet (Action Lab Comics, soul erased forever) | |- | | | | |} Retro puppets | |- | | Afzel.png|Retro-Six-Shooter|link=Retro-Six-Shooter | Davidstar.png|Mummy Servant #1 (Retro, crushed with a chandelier) 00actionlabdefs133.png|Homunculus #1 (Action Lab Comics, shot) | |- | | Cyclops.png|Cyclops|link=Cyclops | | |- | | Drill.png|Drill Sergeant|link=Drill Sergeant | Aciomnlb12343611xx.png|Mr. Shumaker (Action Lab Comics, drilled through the eye) | |- | | Death.png|Dr. Death|link=Dr. Death | | |- | | Creep.png|Retro-Blade|link=Retro-Blade | All_of_the_retro_puppets.png|Mummy Servant #2 (Retro, stabbed in the throat) | |} Axis puppets In Axis Termination there were eight American citizens and one general who were mentioned to have been killed by the Axis puppets off-screen, that would mean that each puppet had three victims each. | |- | | SheWolf.png|Bomb Shell|link=Bomb Shell |Risingdad1.png|Major Collins (Axis Rising, shot) Fanwhopaid123456.png|American citizen (Axis Termination, killed off screen) Fanwhopaid123.png|American citizen (Axis Termination, killed off screen) Fanwhopaid12345.png|American citizen (Axis Termination, killed off screen) Georgeded.png|George (Axis Termination, shot) Deoovoo.png|Georgina Vale (Axis Termination, shot) | |- | | LonChaney.png|Weremacht|link=Weremacht | Fanwhopaid12.png|American citizen (Axis Termination, killed off screen) Fanwhopaid1.png|American citizen (Axis Termination, killed off screen) American.png|American general (Axis Termination, killed off screen) Downloadveezee.jpg|Bobby (Axis Termination, mauled) Temrdef2.png|Antoinette Longpre (Axis Termination, mauled) | |- | | KamiCutOut.png|Kamikaze|link=Kamikaze | Risingblasd125.jpg|Commandant Heinrich Moebius (Axis Rising, explosion) Risingdad12.png|Himself (Axis Rising, explosion) | |} Magic puppets | |- | | MephPuppet.png|Mephistopheles|link=Mephistopheles | 00actionlabdefs13.png|Cyclops (Action Lab Comics, burnt) | |- | | Sutek_GoldbladE_Shouldonybeseensmall.png|Totems|link=Totem | Puppet-Master-4-totem-absorbing-lifeforce.png|Dr. Leslie Piper (Puppet Master IV, fingers ripped off, clawed and energy absorbed) Toemkillpiper.png|Dr. Carl Baker (Puppet Master IV, clawed in the face) Cameron12.jpg|Cameron (Puppet Master IV, fingers ripped off, clawed) Om5part123ajggvjvsx22dbbvvvvdsssbbv.png|Jason (Puppet Master V, mauled) Om5part123ajggvjvsx22ddzvvsggd22bcd.png|Tom Hendy (Puppet Master V, mauled) Om5part123ajggvnnndjvsx22bbbvcbbbbvvbbdijamn.png|Scott (Puppet Master V, mauled) | |} Magrew's puppets | |- | | Tanky.png|Tank|link=Tank | | |} The Littlest Reich puppets | scope="col" style="text-align:center;"| | scope="col"| |- | scope="col"| | scope="col" style="text-align:center;"| | scope="col" style="text-align:center;"| | scope="col"| |- | scope="col"| | scope="col" style="text-align:center;"| | scope="col" style="text-align:center;"| | scope="col"| |- | scope="col"| | scope="col" style="text-align:center;"| | scope="col" style="text-align:center;"| | scope="col"| brown shot.jpg|Detective Brown (The Littlest Reich, shot in the arm) |- | | FrogPuppet.png|Happy Amphibian|link=Happy Amphibian | 29542012 10160066478040462 4065639531044808010 n.jpg|Man in a car (The Littlest Reich, mauled) | |- | | Robot_littletst222.png|Grasshüpfer|link=Grasshüpfer | Littlest reich itune (14).jpg|Howie (The Littlest Reich, face clawed) | |- | | Mech.png|Mechaniker|link=Mechaniker | Hiding in tha closet.jpg|Hedwig Wagner (The Littlest Reich, killed off-screen) | |} Action Lab Comic puppets | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | Dyofthedead.png|Madam Adon's puppet|link=Madam Adon's puppet | 00Acitonlabdies12.png|Police Officer #2 (Action Lab Comics, hypnotized into suicide and shoot each other) 00Acitonlabdies122.png|Police Officer #3 (Action Lab Comics, hypnotized into suicide and shoot each other) 00Acitonlabdies1223.png|Police Officer #4 (Action Lab Comics, hypnotized into suicide and shoot each other) 00Acitonlabdies12233.png|Female Police Officer (Action Lab Comics, zapped with magic) 00Acitonlabdies122334.png|Man in Custody (Action Lab Comics, zapped with magic) Adon six kill guests.png|Hotel guest (Action Lab Comics, zapped with magic) | |} Unknown These are the characters that were killed by all of the puppets and it is not clear who delivered the final blow or who participated in the killings as only the aftermath is shown. Actionlabdeaths1v463vad.png|Madam Adon Deadteen1234.png|Dean's friend #1 Deadteen12.png|Dean's friend #2 Deadteen1.png|Dean's friend #3 Cosrum21.png|Dean DeathGrey.png|Virginia Grey (Eternity Comics) it is only mentioned she was found dead in the hotel but not who killed her Dana had ded3.png|Leroy (Eternity Comics) he is ambushed by six of the puppets and it isn't clear which one did the killing mule mentin.png|A mule is mentioned to have been killed by the puppets in the second movie hog mentond.png|Some hogs were also mentioned to have their brains harvested by the puppets Itunes purchase (4).jpg|The people on the ship in The Littlest Reich are not confirmed Blood draining room.jpg|It is also mentioned that 4 Jewish women were burnt and stabbed in Toulon's mansion and one of them died, but it isn't clear which puppet killed her bath deth.jpg|It is unknown who killed the woman in the bath bodyparts in the parkinglot.png|4 dead, 2 injured and some severed limbs in the parking lot bodyparts i2n the parkinglot.png|Mother of a boy that is also dead in the parking lot six odes in the hall.png|6 bodies in the hall Category:Deceased